For Eternity
by hotrodden
Summary: Bo and Luke, on orders from Uncle Jesse, are checking out an old mine on Duke property. Things don't go smoothly and they end up having some trying times, finding a little bit of Duke history along with a lot of soul searching. Complete!
1. Orders obeyed

_A/N: This is my first fanfic posted on this site. Please read and review, let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them Duke boys or anything connected to Hazzard County._

_Summary: Bo and Luke, on orders from Uncle Jesse, are checking out an old mine on Duke property. Things don't go smoothly and they end up having some trying times.They find a little bit of Duke history along with a lot of soul searching._

* * *

"C'mon Bo! Get yer rear in gear so we can get this over with." Luke yells over his shoulder. He can hear Bo muttering behind him as he approaches up the rough, rocky path. _'I really wish we didn't have ta do this.'_ He thinks to himself. 

"Dang it Luke! Will ya slow down? What's the rush anyways?"

"Bo, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get it done an' over with." Luke replies without slowing his pace. "Sides, yer legs are longer'n mine, c'mon." Bo continues to mutter as he tries to catch up with his fast tracking cousin. Neither of them gives any notice to the gentle breeze blowing through the trees or the sunrays glowing brightly off the faces of the blooming wild flowers.

"Why do we gotta do this anyhow?"

"Cause Uncle Jesse asked us to, that's why."

"I know that Luke, but I don't understand why he wants us to check out this ol' mine." Bo finally catches up with Luke as he is questioning their reason for being there in the first place. He glances over at his older cousin, and in that moment of inattention he didn't see the tree root in his path. His foot catches on the root and his eyes widen as he pitches forward.

"Whoa!" Luke yells and grabs Bo by the arm. He hauls Bo back to his feet. "Watch it Bo. We don't need no broken bones."

"Whew! Thanks buddy!"

"You awright?"

"Yeah." Bo takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I'm jus' a little bit shook up." Luke shakes his head and grins.

"Cousin, it sure is a good thing you drive so well cause you sure cain't walk worth a dang."

"Cute Luke, real cute." Bo replies with us customary smirk.

"C'mon, an' be careful. I don't wanna have ta carry ya back down this here goat track."

"Awright, but ya didn't answer my question." Bo grumbles as they begin trekking up the path again. Luke sighs before answering.

"Uncle Jesse wants us ta make sure nobody's been messin' 'round inside. The mine's on Duke land an' if'n there's a chance that there's somethin' in there that ain't s'posed ta be, well, we gotta get rid of it." Luke pauses as they reach the end of the path. In front of them is the wide, gaping entrance. "I hate dark, close spaces." He mutters.

Bo looks at Luke and notices how tight his jaw is clamped. "You awright Luke? Ya want me ta go in?" Luke turns to look at Bo and sighs again.

"I'll be fine Bo. Sides, it's gonna be a two man job anyways." He tilts his head and smiles slightly. "But I'll let ya have the honor of goin' first."

Bo wrinkles his nose up and looks back at the entrance. "Thanks a lot." He says sarcastically.

"Hey no problem." Luke laughs. He also turns to look at the entrance. "We'd better rig us up a way ta get up outta there when we're done. I don't trust that ol' rope none." His bright blue eyes scan the pulley system that is in place over the entrance.

"Yeah, me neither. 'Member what happened down at the Rainbow Mine? I sure don't wanna take a trip down that fast again. As Rosco would say, that put a quiver in my liver." Bo smirks at Luke again trying to elicit a laugh.

"That's fer dang sure." Luke agrees with the laugh Bo was working for. "We sure don't want that happenin' again." As he is talking Luke shrugs the coiled rope off his shoulder and starts to tie it around the trunk of a tree right by the entrance.

"Go ahead and lower that platform down outta the way Bo. I don't want ta use it at all." Bo lowers the platform as Luke checks over the rope they're using, looking for any possible frays or weak points.

"Got it cuz, ya ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Luke says with a sigh.

"I'll head down first Luke."

"Awright, give a yell when ya make it." Bo nods as he sticks one of the flashlights they'd brought into the waistband of his jeans. He climbs over the side and shimmies his way down the rope. Luke switches on the other flashlight and watches him as far as the light shines. A few minutes later he hears Bo yell up at him.

"Well, here goes." Luke mumbles as he crawls over the side. Minutes later he jumps down the last few feet and makes Bo jump.

"Gosh darn it Luke! Cain't ya give me some warnin'?"

"Sorry 'bout that. If you'd jumped any higher you'd've knocked yer head on the ceilin'." Luke grins as he turns on his flashlight. "Well, we've gotten this far. Let's head on in. Stay close." They look at each other, both seeing the uncertainty in the others face. Luke nods at Bo and cracks a small smile. "Let's go." They both point their flashlights ahead and slowly move forward.


	2. Dark Terrors

"Careful now." Luke says quietly. They enter a large chamber of the mine and step to the center of it.

"Look at that Luke, there's writin' on the wall." Bo moves closer to try and read it. "It looks like its been here a while. '_Joe and Hank Duke_,'" he reads aloud, "_'proclaim this to be the hidden lair of all the Duke's family fortune._' Huh?" Bo looks over his shoulder at Luke. "Who're Joe an' Hank Duke an' what's this cryptic message mean?" Luke shakes his head as he replies.

"Bo, how come ya always think I've got all the answers?" Bo grins back at him.

"Cause ya usually do cuz." He states matter of factly. Luke laughs back at him.

"Well, I've only got one fer ya. Joe an' Hank Duke were nephews to our great granddaddy Jeremiah I believe."

"That's right. I remember Uncle Jesse tellin' us 'bout 'em. But what's this here message mean?"

"I ain't got the foggiest idea Bo. Let's keep goin' though. I'd really like ta get outta here."

"It is a bit creepy ain't it? Smells pretty bad too." Bo replies as he starts walking backwards toward Luke. Once again he doesn't notice what is in his path, in this case it's a rock about the size of a baseball. Bo's foot comes down on it and it rolls with his weight. The flashlight flies out of his hand as he swings his arms to try and regain his balance.

"Bo!" Luke yells. He leaps forward dropping his own light to have both hands free. Just as Bo is about to hit the ground, Luke grabs his shoulders and keeps his head from making contact. Luke kneels down and puts Bo's head in his lap.

"Are ya awright Bo? Bo? Bo say somethin'!"

"I'm… I'm 'kay… Luke." Bo gasps out. "Jus' had… breath… knocked… out."

Breath deep cousin, keep it slow an' easy now." Bo tries to do as Luke tells him, wheezing a little at first. When it seems he is getting his breath back, Luke lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Are ya hurt anywheres else?"

"Well…" Bo moves his arms and legs experimentally. "It don't seem like it. My ankle feels a bit tender, but that's it. Uh, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, what happened ta the lights?" Luke notices for the first time that its pitch black as Bo sits up away from him. He quickly slams his eyes shut and reaches out to grab Bo's shirt.

"Don't!"

"Hey Luke, what's wrong?" Bo grabs Luke's hand and tries to detach it from its death grip on his shirt. "Luke? Talk to me? What's wrong?"

"Bo, don't leave me. Jus'…" he shudders, "Jus' don't leave me. I… I cain't stand total dark. I cain't… I jus' cain't." Bo manages to detach Luke's hand from his shirt and wraps it in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He can feel the shudders vibrating through Luke's body and the fear radiating off of him.

"Come on, talk to me. I'm right here cousin. I ain't goin' nowhere. I'm right here." He can hear the huge, shuddering gasp for air that Luke takes.

"Bo, I… I never told ya'll, but when I was in 'Nam I was taken by the enemy."

"What? But Luke, we never-"

"I was rescued before they could send out a MIA letter."

"MIA?" Bo asks in confusion.

"Missing In Action. I was only there for a few weeks, but it was the worst time of my life. It was pure he." He takes another gasping breath before continuing, squeezing Bo's hand. Bo scoots over and puts his arm around Luke's shoulders.

"What happened Luke?" He asks softly as Luke shudders violently again, reliving it in his mind.

"Oh Bo, it was pure torture. They locked us up in cages, cages only big 'nuff ta sit cramped up. Ya couldn't hardly move a'tall. The days were bad in the heat with hardly no water. But the nights, the nights… It was pitch black, and ya couldn't move. And the sounds… you could hear the rats, feel them crawlin' across ya. There was jus' 'nuff room ta knock 'em away, but they'd come back. They always came back. There were other things too that'd crawl all over ya. Ya didn't know what they were, but it would drive me pert near crazy." He shudders and leans into Bo. "I jus' need light, jus' light."

"It's awright Luke. I'm here an' yer not there. Move yer arms out, there's no bars, nuthin' pennin' ya in. Jus' take deep breaths and picture the sun shining down on us." Luke does as Bo says and breathes deeply.

"I'm… I'm awright now. Jus' stay close."

"I ain't goin' nowhere Luke." Bo reassures him again.

"Okay, okay. We've gotta find the flashlight."

"Sure, uh, you jus' sit still an' I'll feel 'round-"

"No!" Luke objects loudly, then takes a deep breath. He continues in a slightly calmer tone. "No. We'll both go. Uh, my flashlight should be behind me somewhere. I dropped it to catch you."

"Awright. Let me turn around here. Okay, come on" He feels Luke grasp his arm again. "I'm right here cuz. Let's jus' crawl along here. With both of us feelin', we should find it."

"Jus' stay close an' keep talkin'."

"Gotcha. Okay, I'm movin' forward some, nuthin' yet." Bo keeps up his running commentary as they slowly creep forward. Luke reaches out and touches Bo every now and then.

"I got it!" Luke exclaims suddenly. He sits up quickly and fumbles with the flashlight. "The bulb must've loosened or somethin' when I dropped it. Hang on." Bo can hear Luke fumbling with it, trying to get it to work when suddenly the light pops on.

"Ya got it!" Bo exclaims slapping Luke on the arm good-naturedly.

"I got it." Luke repeats softly as he shines the light around. "There's yurn over there." Bo gets to his feet and gently tests his ankle. It gives a slight twinge, but that's it. He carefully walks over to his light; picking it up and turning it back on.

"Good ta go." He says pointing his light at Luke who is still kneeling on the floor. "You awright now?"

"Yeah," Luke sighs, "thanks cousin, for everything."

"Well thank you Luke fer not lettin' me make mush outta my brains there on the floor. I guess we're even." Bo grins at him. Luke runs a hand over his face and shakes his head.

"Not even close cuz. Not even close. Uh, I'd appreciate it if ya didn't mention this or what I tol' ya ta anybody else. I jus' wanna ferget it."

"No problem Lukas. It's our secret. Anyway, uh, ya wanna get outta here now?" Luke sighs again before shaking his head.

"No, let's go ahead an' check the rest out. Jus' be careful an' watch where yer steppin' from now on. If ya gotta read the walls, don't walk backwards ta do it." Bo laughs.

"Sure thing. Maybe we should jus' use one light ta conserve the batteries then." Bo replies.

"Naw," Luke gives Bo a self-depreciating smile, "I put extra batteries in my pockets just in case."

"Yer a regular boy scout ain't ya? Well c'mon ol' timer, get off'n yer rear so we can get it done."

"Ol' timer! I ain't **that** much older'n you Scrappy." Luke teases Bo back, using the old nickname he used to call him when they were kids.

"Well that's a name I ain't heard in a long time. Say tell me somethin'." Bo asks as he gives Luke a hand standing up, he can tell Luke is still a bit shaky.

"What's that?"

"How come you got the nickname of Lukas, yer real name, an' I got stuck with Scrappy?" Luke laughs and Bo enjoys the sound of it knowing his cousin is getting back to normal.

"Cause you were skinny as a fence post an' were always jumpin' inta fights ta help people out. It jus' seemed right is all. 'Sides, I guess I coulda called ya Beauregard instead."

"Oh no, not that. Scrappy was jus' fine. Let's jus' head on shall we? We got two things ta accomplish still."

"Two?"

"Yeah Lukas, two. Checkin' out the mine an' figurin' out the message on the wall." Bo grins.

"Bo." Luke groans but grins back at him. "Awright, lets get to it then. Although I don't know what our great granddaddy's nephews would've put in here that someone else ain't found by now."


	3. For Eternity

"Let's find out." Bo grins again and they both move toward the tunnel on the other side of the chamber they were in. They both move slowly, watching where they step and shining their lights over the floor and walls.

"Hey looky here Bo. There's an arrow carved in the wall like yer writin' was. I guess were headed in the right direction."

"Funny Luke. There's only one direction ta **go**." They keep moving forward and come into another chamber that is considerably smaller than the previous one. They shine their lights across the floor not seeing anything, then across the walls.

"Awright, it's another message Bo. Let's see what it says." Luke shines his light at the message reading aloud. "_'Many shall seek, but only those with need shall find, the treasure hidden, within this mine. Look into your hearts, and if they be true, keep following this trail, we've left for you. Hank and Joe Duke_'"

"It jus' keeps getting' weirder an' weirder." Bo mutters.

"Well, I don't know what it means… but if I look in my heart I know I've got life's truest treasure with me. My family an' best friend."

"Luke! You getting' mushy on me?"

"Maybe I ain't recovered yet." Luke grins.

"Oh it don't matter none cuz, yer right anyways." They clap each other on the back and grin.

"Ya ready ta head out? Ain't nobody been here in a coon's age."

"Naw Bo. This is gettin' interestin'. Let's keep goin' an' see what we find."

"Awright Luke." They move forward into the next tunnel, which is tighter than the one before, both of them have to duck to keep from hitting their heads.

"Another arrow." Luke says as they pass by it. They enter another room to the mine, the last one it seems, and shine their lights around the small room.

"Here we go." Bo says finding the message. "Let's see… '_Cousins by birth, brothers by blood_-' hey that sounds like us Luke."

"Yep, sure does, keep readin'."

"'_Cousins by birth, brothers_ _by blood, what lies herein, is guarded by love. Fortune seekers should turn back now, for only those who have taken the vow, shall find the treasure we lay here now. Joe and Hank Duke' _Huh? Well I don't see nuthin' lying around in here. I guess someone else already took it."

"Well, they would've hidden it somehow or the fortune seekers they talk about would've found it. Keep lookin'." They continue shining their lights around, moving closer to the walls to see better. Luke shines his light over the back wall, almost missing it.

"Hang on a minute Bo. Look at these dark spots on the wall here. It kinda looks like hand prints were chiseled out an' then filled back in."

"Yeah, it sure does. Good eyes. An' look at that rock below it. It's almost shaped like a heart if ya stare at it right." The two cousins look at each other.

"Ya think?" Bo asks reading Luke's mind.

"Let's try it." Bo holds the flashlights while Luke uses his pocketknife to try and pry out the rock.

"It's movin'." He shimmies the rock out of place and sets it on the floor. Bo shines the light into the hole while Luke reaches in to get what is inside. He pulls out an old sack.

"We found it! It's kinda heavy too."

"Well, open it Luke. The suspense is killin' me." Luke opens the sack and removes a paper before looking inside.

"Holy moly Bo! It's gold nuggets! Not a lot, but still… I bet these would put a good dent in payin' off the mortgage on the farm, if not all of it."

"Awright! Hey what's the paper?"

"Let's see." Luke hands the sack to Bo before carefully unfolding the paper. "'_If you've found this treasure we've placed, we know your hearts are in the right place. Use it well, but we hope you see, the true treasure is in your family tree. Heart to heart, and souls to God, we give this gift, by the token of blood. For all you know and all you see, we shall be brothers for eternity, as we hope you shall be. If your need be not great, put this treasure back in it's grate. Follow your hearts, listen to your souls, and you shall know if it's meant to be so. Hank and Joe Duke, cousins, blood brothers, best friends for eternity._'"

"Wow." Bo whispers in awe.

"Ya got that right. What do ya think? Should we take it or leave it?"

"Well, if we take it an' pay off the mortgage, then we won't have ta worry 'bout Boss or anyone else takin' our land."

"That's what I was thinkin' too Bo. Then there'd always be a Duke homestead."

"Let's do it then." Bo replies. The cousins grin at each other and turn to make their way back to the entrance, walking shoulder to shoulder. Bo suddenly stops and turns to Luke.

"For eternity Lukas?" He asks holding out the hand that he'd used so many years ago in their vow.

"For eternity," Luke clasps Bo's hand with his, "Brother."

Even though the two cousins couldn't see it, the sun seemed to shine brighter and the few clouds in the sky joined to make what looked like two hands gripped in the vow of friendship and brotherhood.

The End.


End file.
